Various types of sauce dispensing caps are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a sauce brush cap for a squeeze bottle including a housing for an applicator devised to engage a threaded upper end of a squeeze bottle and having a brush with inflammable bristles to dispense sauce from the squeeze bottle onto a food item being grilled without igniting the bristles. The housing and the applicator are hollow to permit the dispensing of the sauce as well as to permit an unused portion of the sauce to return into the squeeze bottle.